musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Too Many Antics
Too Many Antics war eine Berliner Punkband, die Anfang 1994 von Matthias Frohn (Matze), Lars Reichert (Lars) und Mario Schüler (Majo) gegründet wurde. Zwischen 1994 und 2001 spielte die Band in zahlreichen Berliner Clubs (u.a. mehrfach im Zosch-Club, im Knaack-Club, im Pfefferberg und im „kleinen“ Huxleys) sowie einigen überregionalen Festivals. Unter ihren oft wechselnden Bandnamen („Stonehead“, „Hoots Mon“, „Power Plant Area“, „Dead Puppies“, „Too Many Antics“) veröffentlichten sie drei selbstproduzierte Alben und vier E.P.`s. Geschichte Allgemein Gitarrist Lars (24) und Bassist Majo (22), beide bereits mit einiger Banderfahrung in ihrer Heimatstadt Berlin, hatten sich Ende 1993 durch eine Annonce musikalisch gefunden. In einem Proberaum im Keller einer Charlottenburger Kneipe, die ihnen für die nächsten andertalb Jahre als Song-Werkstatt dienen sollte, stellte sich im Januar 1994 der 23jährige Sänger Matze vor, der von 1988 bis 1991 Frontmann der Berliner Oldschool-Punkband Forfeet war und anschließend in verschiedenen Bands gesungen hatte. Zwischen den dreien funkte es musikalisch und man begab sich auf die Suche nach einem Schlagzeuger. Nach einigen Wochen und etlichen Bewerbern stieß der 18jährige Halb-Costa-Ricaner Marvin zu ihnen. Nach langem Ringen legten sie sich später auf den provisorischen Bandnamen „Stonehead“ fest, den sie 1995, nach dem Abgang Marvins, in „Hoots Mon“ änderten. In der Gründungsformation nahmen sie ihr erstes selbstproduziertes Album "Fence" mit neun Stücken auf (u.a. „Minuteman“, „Infrablack“, „Chapter Two“ und „Bring me outside“). Die folgende Zeit war nicht nur von einem atemberaubenden Output des Songwriting-Duos Frohn/Reichert geprägt, sondern nicht zuletzt von einer längeren schweren Krankheit Majos, während der ihm die Band trotz aller Widrigkeiten die Treue hielt. Sylvester 1994 feierten sie ihren ersten Gig in einem ehemals besetzten Haus in der Kastanienallee im Bezirk Prenzlauer Berg. Es folgte die Aufnahme des „See you all“-Albums (mit „The Wall“ und „Candle Line“) in Renickendorf und anschließend die aufreibende Suche nach einem neuen Schlagzeuger. Mit dem Wechsel in einen neuen Proberaum im Wedding und der Ankunft des 25jährigen Jörg Schnabel (Schnabelnsmeister) begann die erfolgreichste Phase der Band. Nach zahlreichen Auftritten stand die Band, nun unter dem Namen „Power Plant Area“ Mitte 1996 im Interesse der lokal-musikalischen Öffentlichkeit. Sie nahmen ihre „Creatures“-E.P. (mit dem Klassiker „5 p.m.“ und dem Epos „Mary“) auf und waren über Wochen im FAB in der Rotation. Im Stadtmagazin Prinz wurden sie nach einem umjubelten Auftritt im kleinen Huxleys zur vielversprechendsten Nachwuchsband Berlins (vor Halmakenreuther) gewählt. Im Sommer stieß mit dem 25jährigen Thomas Bär (Thommy) aus Hanau ein (schon lange bandinterne Diskussionen beherrschender) zweiter Gitarrist dazu, der die Band im FAB gesehen hatte und sich in Lichtgeschwindigkeit auftrittsfit machte. Majo, dessen musikalisches Entwicklungspotenzial zu dieser Zeit erschöpft schien (und der der nicht zuletzt von Schnabelnsmeister vorangetriebenen Entwicklung nicht standzuhalten vermochte), musste die Band schließlich verlassen. Für ihn kam der in jeder Hinsicht recht präsente Jay, 22, aus Unna. Unmittelbar nach dem ersten, erfolgreich inszenierten Auftritt der neuen Formation im Zosch-Club sprach der begeisterter Konzertbesucher Martin Erfurt die Band an und führte sie ins Kreuzberger Studio „Music Lab“, wo er als Produzent schaffte. In einer dreitägigen Session (einschließlich Mix) entstand hier im November 1996 ihr 17 Stücke umfassendes Meisterwerk "Electric Riot Punk", u.a. mit „What`s left of me“, „Testosterone“, „Never told a Lie“, „Soap Bubbles“, „Little Star“ und „Bohemian Earspoons“. Schnabelnsmeister und Jay wollten nun schnell ins Musikfernsehen und trieben zunehmend einen trendy Funksound voran, woran die Band letztlich zerbrach. Schnabelnsmeister und Jay gründeten ihre eigene Band Rocketstar, während Matze, Lars und Thommy begannen, die Band wieder aufzubauen. Obwohl wenig später Lars aufgab, blieben Matze und Thommy zusammen und fanden mit dem ehemaligen "Brigade Fozzy"-Drummer Hein Beckmann, 27, aus Ahaus schließlich einen verlässlichen Schlagzeuger. Die Suche nach einem geeigneten Bassisten war ungleich schwerer, der Berliner Janpatat, 27, kam und ging (nachdem die E.P. "Destroy yourself" im Kasten war), und gelegentlich half als alter Freund der Band Martin aus, der 1998 anlässlich eines bevorstehenden Festival-Auftritts in Ostfriesland die Chance ergriff, festes Mitglied zu werden. Der nächste Konflikt war damit vorprogrammiert, denn Martin drängte zu seinem eigentlichen Instrument, dem Schlagzeug. Nach der „Bitter“-E.P. (mit den späten Klassikern „Said it all“ und „Goal Getter“) löste er Hein ab und zum letzten Line-Up stieß Basser Steffen, 29. Eine letzte große Aufnahemsession fand im Frühjahr 2000 in Brandenburg statt. Sie brachte bei hervorragender Stimmung u.a. „No good Casting“, „My Words“ und „Chicken Holiday“ hervor. Nach der Geburt seiner Tochter verließ Matze die Band Anfang 2001, die sich damit auflöste. Bandnamen * Sontehead (ab Februar 1994) * Hoots Mon (ab Sommer 1995) * Power Plant Area (ab Sommer 1996) * Dead Puppies (ab Sommer 1997) * Too Many Antics (ab Sommer 1998) Sound Der Sound von Too Many Antics war zunächst beeinflusst von Fugazi, den Pixies und den Dead Kennedys. Die treibenden Kräfte als Songwriter waren Matze, der mit seinem Output an Ideen für Songstrukturen und Texten ein hohes Tempo vorlegte und Lars, der kunstvoll und unter Nutzung aller verfügbaren Effekte seine Gitarre darauf einstellte. Die leidenschaftlich verwobenen Melodieschnipsel und Soundwände waren geprägt von Matzes offensivem Gesang und der liebevoll knarzenden Gitarre von Lars und seinen rauhbeinigen Backings. In der Anfangsphase kamen als weitrere Markenzeichen Majos rollender Bass und Marvins Nirvana-inspirierter Ganzkörpereinsatz am Schlagzeug hinzu, später Schnabelnsmeisters präzise und mitunter fricklige Rock`n`Roll-Gewalt an den Fellen und der präsente Funky-Bass von Jay. Nach dem Höhepunkt der Band im Herbst 1996 standen schließlich Thommys gehöriges Rockbrett und Martins Hardcore-Einfluss mit im Vordergrund. Durch die sieben Jahre ihres Bestehens bewahrten sie sich trotz aller personellen Wechsel einen durchgehenden roten Faden, der sich neben dem Gesang und Songwriting von Matze an den stets großen Melodien, der gewaltigen Dynamik der Songs, der melancholisch-offensiven Authentizität und dem unüberhörbaren, nicht selten frenetisch dargebotenem Punkeinfluss festmachen lässt. Diskografie * 1994: Fence (Album (Cassette)) * 1995: See you all (Album (Cassette)) * 1996: Creatures (E.P. (Cassette)) * 1996: Electric Riot Punk (Album (CD)) * 1998: Destroy yourself (E.P. (CD)) * 1999: Bitter (E.P. (CD & Cassette)) * 2000: Too Many Antics (E.P. (CD & Cassette)) Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage hier dein Wiki mit Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du in deinem Wiki ebenfalls einen Artikel zu diesen Thema hast oder du diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) * XY-Wiki: Artikelname Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) * Website/XY-Wiki: Artikelname Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Kategorie:Marjorie Kategorie:T Artikel